Broom
by nolapeep
Summary: She shut her eyes, her grin growing bigger as the song progressed. The beat of the base pounded in her ear, her heart seemingly beating along. Mindlessly, she pulled out the broom from behind her back. And with the next few notes, she began to sweep.


I do not own _Closer_ by Ne-Yo. Nor _Don't Stop the Music _by Rihanna. Nor _Just for the Record_ by Jordin Sparks.

Even if they're on my MP3 Player :3

* * *

Sam grumbled mindlessly as she grabbed the broom out of the laundry room. She gave it a once over, then sighed, deciding that the piece of garbage wasn't worth complaining over. She took it in her hands and head towards the back patio, still muttering about how pathetic her mother was being.

Sweeping the back patio?

When they had maids?

What was going on in that woman's mind?!

Sam rolled her eyes effortlessly as she came to conclusion of what was really going on. Her grandma. That's what was happening. She was brain-washing her mom into believing chores were good for the teenage soul. As nice as that sounded, her mother was delusional for not see how that was _total _bull. Sam sighed.

_I mean, seriously! _She angrily thought as she passed the dining room, still heading for the back patio. _Chores? Isn't that why we, the Mansons, have maids? And butlers? _

Sam cursed under ther breath as she finally reached her destination, taking out the broom from behind her back. She shooed her foul mood away as she pulled out her iPod from the back pocket of her jeans. She traced lightly over the object in her hand, then selected a particular song she had in mind. A smile formed over her face as the lyrics to _Closer _(by Ne-Yo) played in her mind. She shut her eyes, her grin growing bigger as the song progressed.

_Closer..._

The beat of the base pounded in her ear, her heart seemingly beating along.

_Closer... _

Mindlessly, Sam pulled out the broom from behind her back.

_Closer... _

And with the next few notes, she began to sweep. Sam swept swiftfully and hastily, not caring whether she made a mess or not. All her mother told her to do was sweep. and that was what she was doing, wasn't it? The girl nodded along with the song, mouthing the words silently.

_Turn the lights off in this place,  
and she shines just like a star.  
And I swear I know her face,  
I just don't know who you are._

Sam did a twirl, still not caring if she looked like a little girl. She was having fun. She was sweeping. That was all that mattered. She felt the dust on the ground rise in the air, filling her lungs. She cougghed suddenly, as if on cue. She waved at the dust particles in the air, trying to swat them away. Coughing once more in her hand, she continued to hum along to the song.

_Turn the music up in here.  
I still hear her loud and clear,  
like she's right there in my ear._

Sam bobbed her head, her expression becoming more animated by the second. She pointed the end of the broom to her mouth as she sang into it. "Telling me that she wants to _own _me," Sam cooed, her voice having an edgy touch. "To con_trol_ me..." She swivled her feet, turning from side to side every four beats. "Come closer..." Sam shut her eyes tighter, becoming more engulfed in the song. "Come _clo_ser..."

She jumped into the air, soon to land on her feet with a _Thud! _She swirled around the back patio, her broom still in hand. She swept for a second, then burst into song, using her cleaning utensil as a singing utensil instead.

"And I just can't pull myself away! Under her spell, I can't break! I just can't stop..." Sam paused as she hear Ne-Yo echo her voice in the background. She grinned as she continued to lead, "I just can't stop. I just can't stop." She swept the ground for moments more, letting the song go on.

_And I just can't free myself,  
no way!  
But I don't want  
to escape._

_I just can't stop. _

_I just can't stop._

_I just can't stop._

* * *

Danny rang the doorbell to the Manson's Mansion at least four times before anyone bothered to answer. Mrs. Manson soon stood in the doorway, peering over the boy. He noted that she wore a pink colored sundress, frilled at the bottom and everything. It looked more like Sunday's best, but you couldn't tell unless you looked very close. It was just so filthy it was. Basically _covered _in dirt and muck.

Frowning, Mrs. Manson pointed out, "The old woman likes Spring Cleaning only if _we _do the cleaning, not the maids or landscapers or anyone." She paused, her breathing ragged. "Oh, she can be such a pain, that elder..." Danny just stood there, gazing over the woman in front of him, speechless. "Samantha's in the back, sweeping the patio. You can come in and visit, but only on one condition."

Danny cocked his eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"You have to help out."

"Sure." After passing Mrs. Manson, he rolled his eyes in annoyance. _You know_, Danny thought, _manual labor isn't quite the hardest thing in the world._

* * *

Sam paused the song, still sweeping as she did so. She took out her iPod, scanning through the songs. The girl smiled to herself as she came across a certain song, one that she knew the words to and was upbeat, as well. She selected a song that would perfectly fit her mood, which was originally called _Don't Stop the Music _(by Rihanna).

_Please don't stop the music._

Sam swatted the broom against the floor, watching as the dust and pieces of leaves and grass were spewed all over the ground.

_Please don't stop the music._

She swept at the dirt, trying to make the patio spotless. even though, you know, she believed the whole "chore" thing was pointless.

_Please don't stop the music._

Sam could feel the beat of the song sinking into her skin, her iPod burning in her pocket.

_Please don't stop the music._

And, before she knew it, Sam was unable to control herself. Soon enough, she was singing along with the song. "It's gettin' late. I'm makin' my way over to my favorite place. I gotta get my body movin', shake the stress away," Sam purred, her tone having an unusual sound to it. Sam couldn't hear how different she sounded when she sang, but when others did, they were able to point out an obvious difference. "I wasn't lookin' for nobody when you looked my way." Sam shuffled her feet against the ground, mindlessly turning. "Possible candidate_. _Yeah..."

Sam twirled the broom in her hand, instantly moving it from side to side. She tapped the object against the concrete, the dust gathering in the grass. She continued to sweep as the song continued.

_Do you know what just started?  
I just came here to party,  
but now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty._

_Your hands around my waist,  
just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face._

* * *

Danny walked through the kitchen, tracing his hand over the wall. But, then he hear it.

The voice. He stopped in his tracks, straining to listen to the voice.

_Her _voice.

She sounded like an angle, singing about the guy she loved. Her voice was a small and quiet melody, soft and perfect. She hit those high notes amazingly, her voice flowing easily. She took her time singing, obviously being so talented. Danny stopped, trying to listen harder, more closely.

Why, it sounded like someone he knew. Oddly familiar, her voice.

* * *

Sam swept the floor, almost done with her job. It wasn't so bad, she confirmed to herself. A few hours of singing and workign does good for the soul. Sam smiled at the thought.

_It's just like whistling while you work._

She gazed around the floor, looking for any spots she missed. When she confirmed she didn't, Sam grinned in triumph. But then she noticed the dark spot in the corner.

"Darn it."

She squatted down, scooting closer to the dark spot in the corner. She selected the **FORWARD **button, forgeting that she had her iPod on _Shuffle_. A smile tugged at her lips as she recognized the song that came on. Just to be sure, though, she checked the screen, which showed: _Just for the Record _(by Jordin Sparks).

_I can't help myself  
If I don't wanna be with nobody else  
I don't wanna leave my baby's side  
And I don't wanna kiss another guy_

Sam pursed her lips together as she continued to sweep at teh dust on the ground, sending them into the yard behind the patio. She knew her mother would be angry that she taking the easy way out, but Sam was tired of sweeping. Why use so much time and energy on something that would just collect more dust right afterwards.

_I'll pass any test  
Cause nothing in this world or in the next  
Could make me second guess  
Could make me change my mind  
Could make me not protect what I'm feeling inside_

She put the end of the broom to her face as she sang into it, still enjoying the song. Sam smiled continuously as she thought of her baby, her Danny. She saw his blue eyes search her soul, searching her heart. She watched his face lite up in her mind, meaning her found her love for him. Sam sighed at the thought. _Oh, Danny..._

"Hear me, hear me, this is for my Danny," Sam murmured, her voice soft and soothing. "There will never be another, there's so many ways I love you, and that's just for the record, babe." She grinned at the thought of Danny holding her tight, his warm touch against her skin. She exhaled as she put down the broom. "I need you, need you, I can't wait to see you." She put the broom against the wall as she relaxed. "I so love when were together, can't nobody do it better. And that's just for the record, babe."

"Hey, you need this?"

Sam looked up, startled, to see Danny gazing at her, across the patio. He held up a dust-pan, a grin on his face.

"No," Sam challenged. "That's why there's grass, right here." She pointed at the dirt and dust on the yard. He laughed.

"Sure." He walked over to where Sam was standing, pulling up a chair behind. He stopped, sat in the chair, and inhaled. He looked up at her expectantly.

"What?"

"You like singing? 'Cause you never do." That caught Sam off guard.

"What do you mean?" she answered, trying to play innocent.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I heard you."

"You did?" Sam bit her lip. "Was I that bad?"

Danny shook his head. "No, not at all." He smiled before adding, "Just for the record, babe." Sam's eyes widened in shock. She threw the broom at Danny, aggravated.

"That's so mean!" she cried, folding her arms.

Danny shrugged his shoulders. He snickered, waving her his way. "Come closer."

Sam yelled in frustration.

Danny grabbed her hand, pulling her toward him. "We're hand in hand..." When she was finally near enough to be able to pulled closer, Danny did so. He wrapped his arms around the little of her back, edging her nearer. "...chest to chest..." His face was inches away from hers, now. His eyes flickered with amusement, scanning the features on her face. "...and now we're face to face."

Sam couldn't breathe. She tried to, but couldn't. After a few moments, she finally gave up. She could have struggled for breath, but it didn't matter anymore. Danny was holding her in his arms, his lips so close yet eons away. His breath tickled her nose, Sam scrunching it in response.

Danny chuckled, nudging her closer. "You're so cute when you do that."

And then they kissed.

Sam felt her heart melt as she felt Danny's lips on hers, loving every moment of it. She close her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to Danny, if that was even possible. He responded by her actions by deepening the kiss, becoming more excited by the second...

"Samantha!!" Sam snapped her head to the source of the voice, and to her despite, saw her mother standing in the doorway, wide-eyed. "You're supposed to doing your chores! Not...making out with Daniel!!" She turned to face Danny, furious. "And you, young man, are supposed to be helping her!" She inhaled quickly, registering what she just said. "You _are_ helping her! Ugh!!"

Mrs. Manson turned on her heels, storming inside the house, leaving Sam and Danny alone once more. They looked at each other nervously.

"I can't help myself," Sam sang, batting her eyes at Danny, while he rolled his.

"I just came here to party," Danny quoted, nudging her playfully.

Sam gasped, poking him in the arm. "I think you have to go," she whispered in his ear.

Danny smiled. "Same here." He backed out the doorway, still facing Sam. He quoted once more, "Do you know what just started?"

Sam nodded. "More than you know. My mom's going to kill me."

Danny chuckled. "Not me!" And, with that, he took off.


End file.
